Tyazami Moriyama
|race = Human |age = 27 |gender = Male |height = 6 ft 1 |weight = N/A |blood type = O+ |unusual features = His right eye is Blue but his left eye is red |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = The Moriyama Family |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Student |team = None at the Moment |partner = None |base of operations = Series of Inns |relatives = Markus Moriyama (Brother), Mai Moriyama (Niece) |marital status = single |alias = The Cursed Eyes White Tiger |magic = Meta-Charm Magic |eye color = Red (Left Eye) and Blue (Right Eye) |hair color = Gold |signature skill = None |weapons = Lightning Tooth (Sword)}} Tyazami Moriyama 'is a '''Wandering Mage '''who is a practioneer of 'Meta-Charm Magic. He spends most of his time traveling Earthland and perfecting his skills and avoiding the ongoing manhunt for him by the Moriyama Family. He was orignally taught how to use Meta-Charm Magic by Tatsumi Asakura and is one of the last ever students of the Asakura Synthesis School of Meta-Charms '''. He is well renowned in Earthland as a prodigy in '''Meta-Charm Synthesis '''and is famous for owning the Platinum-Level '''Legendary White Tiger Meta-Charm, granting him the title The Cursed Eyes White Tiger. A unique feature about him is that his eyes are different colours, one being red and one being blue. Appearance Tyazami is has been complimented by various women as a handsome man. He has a tall and skinny build despite his large amount of strength. He has long golden hair, which changes to black and white when he intergrates his Legendary White Tiger Metacharm, that reaches down to just below his shoulders. One of his most unique features is that he has two different coloured eyes as the result of a curse by Maeloc 'himself. Tyazami has many various outfits that he wears from time to time. His Normal outfit consists of a white coat with green cuffs and also a green design running down the front of it. He also wears black trousers with black boots. His first combat outfit consists of a white trench coat with folded cuffs and black gloves. He also wears black trousers which are secured by a black and white belt with a golden V shaped buckle. This outfit is also complete with black boots. His Second Combat outfit has a more of a dangerous and charming sense of style. Tyazami wears a black shirt with a white waist coat and a silver mask with blue and red lenses. He still wears a white trench coat, except it's tails are more jagged like a cape. He also wears white gloves and keeps his black boots and trousers. Personality In his childhood, Tyazami was often teased about his lack of talent with Magic and was often very withdrawn within his home. He only ever opened up to his brother and they usually didn't get along anyway.This also made him a very cautious person and also made it hard for him to trust others. Tyazami also had a rebellious streak going on due to the fact that he didn't want to follow the family business of worshiping and doing the will of Maeloc unlike his brother who was a devout follower. After he ran away from his family he had to fend for himself and gained a mild amount of self-centred traits as he had to look out for himself without the help of many around him. As he grew older and learned Meta-Charm Magic he started to develop a sense of pride in his developing Magical talent. Originally he used his magical talent for his own self-centered and sometimes even borderline greedy motivations however after the death of his master he started to develop a sense of justice and humility. He still does have a few trust issues however he is developing his personality bit by bit during his travels and experiences History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Talented Talis-Mage: '''Tyazami's affinity for Meta-Charm Synthesis and Meta-Charm Integration has been stated to be present in 1 out of every 1000 Talis-Mages to ever take up the magic. Due to his constant practice and rigorous training Tyazami perfected his Metacharm Synthesis to the point of which he has almost a perfect synthesis rate when it comes to synthesizing Silver-Level Meta-Charms and a very high rate for Gold-Level Meta-Charms. '''Enormous Magical Power: '''Despite originally being cursed with the inability to tap into his magical power, Tyazami continued to train, unknowingly increasing his magical power over a series of years despite not being able to tap into it. When it as eventually unlocked by his master Tatsumi Asakura, a large jolt of magical power surged through his body. As he wandered around the world he continued to practice his magic and increase his Ethernano. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Tyazami's physical strength is very impressive. Due to his training in the temple, Tyazami's physical strength has grown from childhood to manhood. He is able to pull off impressive feats such as lifting men twice his size with one arm and crumbling large boulders with a few punches. Tyazami's strenght almost triples when he activates the Legendery White Tiger Talisman, allowing him to trade blows with even the most physically strong mages. '''Unbelievably Sharp Sense of Smell: '''Tyazami's sense of smell is very good when he is in his base form. However, once in his Legendary White Tiger Form it is virtually unparalled. He is able to smell even the most faintest smelling items from a mile away. Magic [[Meta-Charm Magic|'Meta-Charm Magic]]' '''is a Holder Magic and Lost Magic that Tyazami uses. The magic allows the user to create special Talismans called '''Meta-Charms. '''Meta-Charms are magically engineered versions of normal Talismans that, when activated, Transmute the Ethernano of the user into whatever the Talisman is designed to make, be it an element or an item. Tyazami has practiced this magic to the point of being regarded as one of the most talented Talis-Mage's of his generation (especially since there aren't many users of this magic). Tyazami has become an experienced user of both '''Meta-Charm Synthesis '''and '''Meta-Charm Integration.' Tyazami is one of the rare mage's to own a Platinum Level Bestial Charm. Spells * Meta-Charm Synthesis: This spell style involves the creation of Meta-Charms but combining various ingredients such as freshly drained magic from certain beasts and other plants and minerals. Tyazami has mastered this spell style to the point of which he can Synthesize Silver and Gold-Level Meta-Charms with ease. He could potentially Synthesize Platinum-Level Meta-Charms also, however upon hearing the ingredients required he vowed to never do so. * Meta-Charm Integration: '''This spell style involves the user channelling his/her Ethernano into a Meta-Charm and allowing it to Integrate into his/her limb, granting it the ability to Transmute it's magical energy into an element or item. There are various Meta-Charms in Tyazami's possession for personal use. However he can Synthesize more and potentially sell them for a high price. * '''Meta-Charm Overlay: This spell style allows the user to apply extra Meta-Charms onto the body part that already has an Integrated Meta-Charm. Depending on the type of Meta-Charms, different effects can occur. For example, if you have a Sword Meta-Charm Integrated in your left hand, and you then Integrate a Flame Meta-Charm on your left hand and then activate it. A fiery sword will Transmuted from the Charm out of your Ethernano. Over the years Tyazami has Synthesized and collected many Meta-Charms. Many of them were created to make up for his lack of range in his attacks. However, the charms do compliment his overwhelming attack power. * 'Platinum-Level Legendary White Tiger Charm: '''This Meta-Charm is an extremely rare Talisman that has been passed down the Asakura family for centuries. The Legendary White Tiger Charm was originally housed within the Asakura Sythesis School of Meta-Charms for many years, kept inside an almost full proof defense, never to be touched by someone outside of the family. Tyazami was given the Charm shortly before the death of his master, making a promise to never lose the Meta-Charm or let it fall into the wrong hands. The Legendary White Tiger Charm is a powerful Meta-Charm that grants the user the characteristics of the Legendary White Tiger, a powerful magical beast with amazing speed and tracking skills. Upon the activation of the Meta-Charm, Tyazami's hair goes from gold to a white with a few black streaks. He also grows his finger nails into claws and becomes a lot more brutal by nature * '''Gold Level Lightning Charm: '''This Meta-Charm is a rare Talisman that grans Tyazami the ability to produce lightning from what ever body part it's applied to. Because it's a Gold Level Charm it also grants him the ability to manipulate lightning that is already present. Trivia * Tyazami's appearance is based off of ''Dai Mubai from the Soul Land Series